Hyacinthoides non-scripta, Bluebell común
by PurpleFlowerStormbringerCleric
Summary: One-shot escrito en Español para el 2do Concurso del 2016 de la página de "La Zona fanficker" El doceavo Doctor recuerda con dolor a sus companions previos y un episodio de su vida relacionado con las Hyacinthoides, mejor conocidas como "Campanillas azules" europeas.
**_Hyacinthoides non-scripta (Bluebell común)_**

* * *

El Doctor se hallaba sólo en la TARDIS. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Clara y Yo lo habían dejado y la mente del Señor del tiempo navegaba por los mismos caminos por los que navegaba después de que alguno de sus companions encontraba su destino y desafortunadamente, la capacidad de memoria de su especie hacía que recordara el nombre, rostro e historia de cada uno de ellos.

Primero fue Susan, su nieta, quien había tenido el privilegio de poder elegir su propio destino al lado de David Campbell. Luego se quedó sólo con Ian y Bárbara, posteriormente Vicki y Steven; después vino la breve estancia de la joven Katarina y su noble sacrificio y una serie de eventos que lo llevaron a Liz Shaw y su apreciado Brigadier Lethbridge junto con todos los demás trabajadores de UNIT con quienes tuvo contacto durante su estancia más larga en la Tierra, incluso Jo Grant, tan brillante y capaz; luego de ella recordó a su joven Sarah Jane, a la que había visto crecer e irse, a salvo y recientemente (bueno, "reciente" dicho en tiempo de Timelord) con hijos y aún teniendo aventuras en la Tierra. La juventud con la que conoció a Sarah Jane le recordó al igualmente joven Adric, cuya muerte afectó tanto a todos, en especial a Tegan y Nyssa. La vividez de sus memorias agridulces lo llevó a ver el rostro de Peri, de Ace, de Leela, de Romana, de Harry, de Vislor y hasta de los companions más recientes, como Jack, Wilfred, Astrid, Chang y Rory... todos ellos parecían tan lejanos ya, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera el impacto completo de sus historias y viera sus rostros dentro de su mente.

Luego estaba en su mente Grace Holloway, tan inteligente como bella, tan cansada de la vida pero con ese miedo a morir y esa bata de laboratorio que siempre le sentaba bien. Y casi inmediatamente después de perderla a ella llegó a su vida el cariño tan especial que le tuvo a Charlotte, tan intenso como el dolor de lo que le sucedió a Donna Noble, su pobre mejor amiga y la pertinente llamada de atención que Martha Jones le hizo sobre cómo estaba viviendo y la felicidad que el Doctor sintió de saber que ella estaba siendo bien cuidada por Mickey Smith.

El Doctor estaba recargado en la consola de la TARDIS, su largo cuerpo encorvado mientras con una mano se aferraba a la consola y con la otra contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar a raudales de sus ojos. Cientos de años de recuerdos agridulces condensados en forma líquida.

Él símplemente sabía que entre todos los companions, la dueña del lugar más especial de su corazón fue Rose Tyler... su Rose, arrancada tan fríamente de sus brazos. Tal vez nunca logró hacerla su esposa como a River porque su destino era estar con su décima encarnación para siempre, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella; todo el tiempo pensaba en ese cabello rubio y sus ojos cafés grandes y brillantes, en su fresca risa al ver cosas extrañas, en su forma tan natural de aceptar cualquier circunstancia que se les presentara y en la valentía con la que logró vencer a Davros. Su Bad Wolf, a quien perdió en esa playa, en los brazos de su meta-encarnación.

En especial recordaba un momento compartido entre ellos y que ahora le parecía tan lejano: la llegada a Cardiff en 1869, justo horas antes de encontrar el cadáver de la mujer que había sido poseída por un Gelth, Rose había bajado de la TARDIS alegremente, esperando otra aventura, cuando de pronto corrió hacia un pequeño prado verde y tranquilo donde crecían unas pequeñas flores azules en forma de campana.

 _-"Doctor, mira que florecillas tan lindas, ¿Te dan alguna idea de dónde estamos?"-_ preguntó la rubia con su voz animada y sabiendo ya la respuesta a esa pregunta

El décimo doctor se acercó a mirarlas, sacando sus lentes cuadrados de su gabardina como siempre y tomándole la mano a Rose con timidez al contestar. _-"Hyacinthoides non-scripta, también conocidas como Bluebell comunes, únicamente se dan en Escocia y el... norte de Gales"-_ contestó el Doctor quitándose los lentes después de una pausa como siempre que entendía todo después de analizar algo inusual. Rose asintió con la cabeza y ahogó la risa con su clásico gesto después de un "ajá" que incitaba al Doctor a continuar. _-"Pero eso es ridículo... yo apuntaba a un aterrizaje en Barcelona ¿cómo es que la TARDIS no nos ha sacado de Gran Bret- ¡Oh!, ¡OH! ¡Rose esto es brillante!"-_ dijo el Doctor interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento que corría a miles de kilómetros por hora. _-"¡CARDIFF! ¡Hemos aterrizado cerca de Cardiff, Rose esto es perfecto!"_ -El doctor dio un animado salto y se frotó las manos con anticipación. Rose simplemente caminó hacia él, presionó su mano con delicadeza y le dijo: _-"Mira, están floreciendo. ¿No son hermosas?"_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y en ellos leyeron todo lo que la timidez no les permitía decir. El Doctor quiso contestar que eran tan hermosas como ella pero las palabras simplemente desaparecieron de su boca antes de nacer y se derritieron en forma de sonrisa. Posteriormente continuaron su alegre camino, que se vio interrumpido por el hallazgo de los Gelth y la aventura que siguió a ese hallazgo. Rose nunca le había parecido más feliz y hermosa que en ese momento.

Ahora era demasiado abrumador recordarlo y presionaba los dos corazones del Señor del Tiempo, quien intentaba contener la rabia y el llanto que le causaba saber que Rose estaba en otro universo lejos de él y que la había perdido como perdía a todo aquél que pisara la TARDIS.

La TARDIS comenzó a moverse, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones y el Señor del Tiempo le habló irritado y con voz trémula dando un manotazo en la consola: _-"¿Y se puede saber exactamente qué demonios estás haciendo?"_. La TARDIS aterrizó fuertemente y de golpe como respuesta y el doceavo Doctor se dirigió a la puerta con los ojos rojos y de mal humor, le bastó con asomar la cabeza rápidamente para volver a entrar y mirar el techo de su nave enojado: _-"Cardiff, 1869, oh maldita seas. Si ellos me ven sabes que..."-_ La TARDIS se sacudió fuertemente y el Doctor miró la consola de nuevo ante esta petición: Habían aterrizado un día antes que su décima encarnación y Rose. Su única respuesta fue decir con voz muy baja un frío "Gracias" y salió apresurado hacia el bello prado, donde una de las flores le llamó la atención: Una de las campanillas azules estaba brillando, o al menos eso parecía. El Doctor se acercó rápidamente y notó que en el tallo había algo atado, un papel con unas palabras garabateadas en él, tomó un pequeño frasco vacío de uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó a la flor dispuesto a conservarla. Notó que el papel estaba atado con la tira de una sudadera azul que le resultaba familiar y era una propaganda de una tienda departamental que existía en el Siglo XXI en Londres. Le dio vuelta al papel y vio únicamente dos palabras escritas con esmalte de uñas: "BAD WOLF".

En ese momento rompió a llorar, su largo cuerpo temblaba y de su garganta salían gritos ásperos que helaban la sangre con un sólo nombre en ellos. Una vez que ya no salían más lágrimas y que la garganta le quemaba por el esfuerzo intentó reponerse, sacudió la cabeza y con toda la delicadeza posible guardó la flor en el frasco, con todo y la etiqueta y la tira de la sudadera.

Se quedó arrodillado en la tierra fresca observando el frasco en su mano. Tal vez era mejor así, ¿cómo habría podido la joven y bella Rose amar a un viejo como el cuerpo en el que se había convertido? Ni Clara misma soportó verlo después de la regeneración, además, ¿Si Rose hubiera seguido ahí, él habría conocido a los Pond? ¿A Clara? ¿A River? Ella era su esposa ahora y claro que la amaba, además Rose tendría para siempre a Meta-Décimo a su lado. ¿Acaso era posible sentir celos de sí mismo?, Meta-Décimo era el último regalo que él le había dejado a Rose y sin Donna, nunca lo habría logrado. Y de pensar cómo le había pagado a Donna se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Ella le había dado la oportunidad de hacer feliz a la mujer de su vida y él, ingrato, le había borrado la memoria y la había dejado sola para que volviera a sentirse miserable y sin valor, aún si fue para salvarle la vida no dejaba de sentirse culpable y destrozado.

Supo de inmediato que no podía seguir así; estaba perdiendo el tiempo y a pesar de que nunca se quitarían esas espinas de sus corazones, tenía que obligarse a seguir adelante para honrar a todos y cada uno de los que lo acompañaron en su viaje. Porque de eso se trata la vida.

Así que se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y secó sus lágrimas, lentamente guardó el frasco en su bolsillo y echó a andar firmemente con la cabeza en alto hacia la TARDIS, abrió la puerta y echando una última mirada hacia el prado musitó las palabras "Adiós Rose Tyler" y cerró la puerta, dejando en la Tierra un pedazo de sus dos corazones.

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
